Two Halfas Make a Whole
by DannyRangerPhantom
Summary: James Daniels is a halfa when he runs over the invisible girl, Dani Fenton He asks her out intrigued by her. He finds out she has a secret too. I suck royally at summaries so Read the first chap FEM!DANNY (don't like that don't read) also some mommadanny
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So, other than Force From the Future, I've had this idea swirling around in my head too. After reading some of the Fem!Danny fics out there I've noticed none of them are that great some are good don't get me wrong a few are great the one with Danny and Dash dating secretly for example. I decided to take a crack at it with my OC James Daniels now he will still be a halfa and so will Danny. James' life just won't be as shitty or at least his childhood won't be. This shouldn't take me away from Force From the Future too much, but it is a second story this also won't be like FFTF in how I write it this one instead of hitting the points of an episode and mostly the in-between. This will all be from my head and between episodes. I will still have a few ghost fights in there just because those are fun to write. Danny might be a bit OOC just depends on how I write her. Also, same warning it's written from my POV and I tend to run on a bit so somethings might get long winded. Last thing is the disclaimer I **DON'T** OWN DANNY PHANTOM. Alright with all that out of the way let's get on with whatever the hell I name this story when I post it

 **Chapter 1: I meet her.**

It's just another shitty day at Casper High as I walk in it's the same thing day in and day out. Dash shoving some poor bastard in a locker. Kwan fucking with some band kid and me the hockey playing nerd walking the halls headphones in, Halestorm blasting. I'm so in the zone I don't even notice the girl I damn near trample. "Oh shit sorry about that." I tell her as I pull my headphones out. "It's ok happens a lot feels like I'm invisible sometimes." She's bummed I don't get why. I take a good look at her and wow just holy, I suddenly need a cold shower. She stands about 5'10, I don't know how I missed her she's only a couple inches shorter than me. Long jet black hair runs down to about the middle of her back. Her icy blue eyes stare right through me. She has on a white band tee for some band I think I've heard of but the shirts so faded I couldn't tell what it said. Her black skinny jeans make her ass look even better than it should be. Red converses complete her outfit. One thought ran through my mind get her number. "Still doesn't make me feel any better. I'm James, you are?" I hope I can at least put a name with that beautiful face. "Dani. Dani Fenton." She says a smile creeping on to her face. "I feel like I should make it up to you for running you over. Nasty on me after school?" I ask almost asking every deity I could think of she'd say yes. "You don't have to. I'm used to it now. Only my best friends notice me even after I get run over they don't even say sorry." Dani says seeming to get more depressed that smile fading fast. "Hey, I'm not Dash, Kwan or one of the other stupid jocks that can't notice a beautiful girl when she's standing right I front of them. So, let me make it up to you and get a Nasty Burger. Please." I add the please really wanting a yes, I have to know more about Dani Fenton something about her is just incredible. "Okay but just because your cute." She answers in a teasing tone and that beautiful smile plastered on her face as she walks off.

 **Dani's POV:** "Tucker, Sam" I call over to my best friends, "it happened he asked me out." "Who?" Sam don't call her Samantha Manson asked me. "JAMES DANIELS THE GUY I'VE HAD A CRUSH ON SINCE HE GOT HERE TWO MONTHS AGO." I squealed excitedly. Wait I squealed oh god this boy has me wrapped around his finger already. "Awesome Dani, where are you guys going?" Tucker asks me "Nasty after school said he felt bad for running me over. And I know what your gonna say it's not a date but…" "Dude you and him are getting food after school together. If I got that with Paulina I would call it a date." Tucker interrupts me. I notice James coming back over my smile growing more "Hey, Dani I'm so sorry I forgot I had hockey practice after school I'm normally done by 4 so if you still wanna meet at Nasty then?" He asks. He seems scared why would he be scared, wait does James Daniels actually like me OH MY GOD. "Um, If it's not I'm free all day Saturday?" He asks me sounding desperate "No 4 is fine," I tell him trying to get my brain to fire again. "Great, I'll see you then." He says as he runs off.

 **James' POV:** "Ok made it through the day now time to get to The Nasty Burger." I say to myself as a blue mist escapes my mouth "Great just fucking great." "WHELP!" "Look Skulker can we make this quick I have a date in like 10 minutes and I really don't want to be late." I say. I feel like I'm begging him to go away. "No, we can't I will have your pelt and then I will get the ghost girls pelt and hang them on my wall." "I was afraid you'd say that." I quickly clone myself and send the double to The Nasty Burger. "Well she must be important to send a clone. Maybe I'll hunt her to get to you whelp." Skulker tries to goad me into making a mistake. "You know what I don't have time for this either take your shot, miss, and then I'll pound you out of that stupid exoskeleton, or leave and we do this another time." I fire back a little pissed I'm kinda missing my date with Dani. "Guess we're dancing." I say as the white ring pops out of my waist, splits and travels up and down turning me into James Phantom. "WHAT JAMES TELL A GIRL YOU'RE HALF GHOST!" I hear Dani yell great, now she thinks I'm a freak. "Just my luck, both the ghost kids saves me the time of finding you." Skulker says and I'm confused to say the least. I look over to Dani and to my shock a white ring pops out of her waist, splits, and goes up and down her body. "Hey Dani, tell a guy you're half ghost next time." I tease her. Her ghost half looks just as good as her human half. (AN: Basically, Dani's ghost outfit is the same as Dani from the show except Dani in the story is taller.) "Wait the ghost kids are dating, I thought you were with Ember?" Skulker asks pointing at me. "Dude me and Ember we're never a thing I just helped her out." "Huh?" Dani look beyond confused. "You'd be amazed the friends you make in the zone when you talk instead of shoot first ask later. Trust me you're a prime complaint of Ember." I tell her. "What he a friend of yours?" She asks quite pissed I must say. "Me and the ghost zone's worst and lamest hunter friends. Girl you crazy he wants me hanging next to you on his wall." I respond to her question bringing a small smile to her face. "LAMEST HUNTER IN THE ZONE, WHELP YOU SHALL PAY…" "For that remark. Yeah, yeah, yeah, we've been over this a million times Skulker. Now if you'll excuse me I HAVE A DATE TO GET TOOOO!" The last word coming out as a ghostly wail. Skulker gets tossed into a building and Dani sucks him in to a thermos. I look at it strangely. "Fenton Thermos with a little bit of a phantom boost to make it work. My parents hunt ghosts that's kind of how I got my powers." "Hey, I still owe you a date how about we talk about this then?" I ask as we fly to the Nasty Burger.

Once we get to the Nasty Burger we order and sit in a booth in the far back corner of the place. Guess she doesn't want anyone to know about her other half. "So, how and when?" I ask Dani genuinely curious because until I saw her change I thought I was the only halfa in existence. Yes, even with Ember's constant bitching about and I quote "Dani mother fucking goody two shoes cunt Phantom" I really didn't know about that she was a halfa too. "About three years ago, portal accident. My dad's not the sharpest tool in the shed so the on button was on the inside of our portal. I went in to look tripped over a wire, hit the activation button and Dani Phantom was born." She tells me. "Alright same question to you." "11 years ago, when I was 5, portal accident too. My mom built the portal I was down in her lab with my dad. She went to activate the portal I was too close so when the portal first opened I got blasted with some blowback or something from the Ghost Zone and James Phantom was born. By the way copy-cat much." I tell her "Hey, I thought other than Me, Vlad and the clone he made of me that we we're the only halfas in existence." She defended herself. "Wait Vlad as in Vlad Masters, He's Plasmius, damn didn't know that and a clone of you?" I ask her very curious now. "Vlad wants my mom as his wife and me as his halfa daughter. He realized he wasn't going to get that so he tried to make the perfect clone of me and he got close she looks exactly like me when I was 12, but she was unstable so just recently I helped her out using one of my dad's failed projects to save her." "What's her name?" I ask her, hoping that maybe some of my friends can help find her. "Dawn Phantom." She replies a hint of sadness in her voice. "What are you doing she doesn't want to be found!" "But you want to find her, don't you?" I ask her "Yeah she's like a little sister to me, hell who am I kidding she isn't a little sister to me she's my daughter. Think you can find her?" She asks me very hopefully "You don't have to look far mom." I younger female voice says. She looks ready to cry and Dani wasn't kidding Dawn looks like I would think Dani would at 12. (AN: Dani and Dawn have the same outfit in ghost form) "So, I'm guessing you're Dawn." I state more then ask as she turns back into her human half (AN: OK last time I'm doing this I swear Dawn basically is Dani from the show just didn't wanna use the same name for them both. I'll explain why I'm doing what I'm doing in at the end of this chapter) "Yep, now who are you and how do you know about me!?" She yells and asks at the same time. Deciding it would be easier to show her then try and tell her. If she's anything like the original she'll be just as stubborn. I zap her with a weak ecto-ray and she looks at me like I've grown a second head. Well guess this will work I start my transformation just letting the white ring appear. She sees this and it clicks I'm like her and Dani. "So, you got the whole story I guess?" Dawn asks me. "Yep." I answer her. "How'd did you learn to control your powers?" Dani asks me. "My parents helped me a lot well my mom helped me understand what I was my dad was who I went to when I started getting overwhelmed by everything that was going on. Mom helped me learn what could hurt me how to turn back into my human half," I say seeing their questioning looks "yeah, I was stuck in my ghost half for three years after the accident I couldn't concentrate hard enough on my human self to turn back. She really helped me hone my powers along with some of my friends from the Zone." I finish. "Who are your friends in the Zone and how'd you meet them?" Dani asks. "When I was 10 we went in for the first time to explore not long after we went in I met my best friend Ember. Then her friends Kitty, and Spectra." I say almost laughing at the shocked looks on their faces. "What I was a chubby faced 10-year-old even ghost women couldn't resist my cuteness at the time." "Yeah whatever you say Baby-pop?" A third female voice joins us "What's up Em." I say greeting my best friend in the Zone. "Wait, what are you doing with dipstick and Baby-dip?" Ember asks me a little, ok who am I kidding this is EMBER FREAKING MCLAIN we're talking about she's a lot pissed. "In my defense, I didn't know she was Dani Phantom when I asked her out." I say praying to clockwork that she listens. "I'll give her one chance but she stuffs me in her stupid thermos I'm kicking your girlfriends ass." "EM, I HAVEN'T EVEN TAKEN HER ON A PROPER DATE YET!" I yell quite agitated. "As long as she doesn't try and take over the world I'm cool with her. I don't get why she used mind control her music is really good, especially Remember really tells a great story. And I'm sorry for constantly shoving you in the Fenton Thermos." Dani says as the what she just said registers with Ember. "You, you think my music is good?" Ember to my shock asks Dani weakly. "Told you so." I gloat a little. You would think Ember is this brash confident girl and she is, but she has some self-confidence issues when it comes to her music. "Oh, stick it Baby-pop." She quips. "So, no more trying to kill each other and maybe being friends seeing as your probably going to date one of my best friends?" Ember asks more because she doesn't want to get stuffed in a thermos again but I see some sincerity in there. What I've known her for seven years we know damn near everything about each other. She even told me how she died that was not a fun night. I glance at my phone and notice the time "SHIT! I told my mom I'd be back by 7. I'm dead meat." I exclaim. "Been face to face with Fright Knight, Skulker, hell even Walker and Dragon Dora at the same time, didn't bat an eye. Late coming home to face his moms wraith he shits his pants." Ember teases me. "Hey, don't give me that you've gotten the look from my mom before remember the first time you met Dani?" "Shit, don't remind me about that I've never been so scared in my afterlife." Ember says shuddering at the memory. "I'll see you tomorrow Dani. Ember a little help in making my death less painful?" I ask her, hoping she'll teleport me home. "Hang on." Dani stops us from leaving handing me a piece of paper. "Call me." Dani says as she and Dawn leave. "James has a girlfriend, James has a girlfriend." Ember teases me "You know I stole one of those thermoses off her right?" I threaten "Shutting up now, you're still not living this down." "Just take me home Em, please." I say starting to get annoyed with her. "Don't get your panties in a bunch I'm taking you home." She says as she teleports me home.

 **Dani's POV:** "Dani's got a boyfriend, Dani's got a boyfriend." Dawn teases me "You I almost regret saying you're my daughter." She turns to me and has a look of fear in her eyes almost like I'm going to leave her. "Dawn, I will never let you go I was just joking you are my daughter no matter what." I reassure her as her smile comes back. "So, what made you come look for me?" I ask her. "Because I had a question that you answered when James started calling his friends in the zone." She says with one of the biggest smiles plastered on her face. "Well what was it, just because I poured my heart out and I know what the question is doesn't mean I'm letting you out of asking it." I tell her. "Well, uh, Dani you, shit. I had this all planned how I was gonna ask and now I'm tripping over my words." She says getting mad at herself. "Hey just speak from the heart and I'll do the same ok?" I ask her trying to get her to ask even though I know what she's asking I still want her to ask. "Well, Dani other than _Vlad_ ," she says with so much venom in her voice it's not even funny. "I don't really have a family and ever since you helped me the first time around when you helped me I saw you as my mom. Well I want to know if you would be my mom?" She finally asks "Of course I will Dawn. Now give you momma a hug." I tell her and she jumps into my arms. So what I'm only 17 and am going to try and raise a 12-year-old she came from me I can't just let her go.

A/N: Alright so I'm too lazy to edit the first note so I lied when I said I'd have a chapter for Force From the Future done today this one kind of got in the way and I've been stuck on how to bring Vlad in. Alright so on to this story I wanted to write a story where everyone is the same except Danny so that's why Dannielle is still a girl in this story and I'm also too lazy to change things from the show that I don't need to. I might get into what Dani saw and what ran through her mind when she saw James and Skulker fight. I think that's everything for now so, please fav and follow if you think it's good leave a review tell me if I need to improve anything. And sorry for that long paragraph while they we're at Nasty Burger I just wanted to get into James' backstory more. I probably won't have one that long anymore just for reference it's about 2 pages on MS word sorry about that.


	2. The First Date

A/N: Ok so by the time this goes up the little update I posted a month ago will be gone. If your curious as to why I was gone the update will still be up on my other story until I get the next chapter for that one out. One thing I want to get out is that this **_IS A SIDE PROJECT_** so updates for this will be few and far between now did I intend to let this one go for a month and a half, roughly no but I did so sorry about that. Now one last thing before I finally continue this, a fair chunk of this is going to be typed on my phone so any mistakes are mine or autocorrects fault and I do apologize for that. I am downloading word on to my phone but because it's more than 100 megs it won't download until I get wifi so this is getting typed in notes on my iPhone so no spell check or anything like that. I will read it over a few times just to make sure I don't miss any big glaring issues but the small stuff will probably slip through the cracks. Alright I think this note has gone on long enough so now I finally give you Two Halfas Make a Whole (if anyone has a better title let me know and I might change it cause this one is kind of shitty).

-

 **Chapter Two: The First Date.**

Well yesterday was certainly interesting I made the discovery that Dani is like me and I'm not the only half ghost out there. Not only is Dani a halfa but so is Vlad Masters and her clone/daughter Dawn. It was quite a bit to take in but she had to find out she was wailing on my best friend of course Dani reduced her to an almost blubbering mess when she said she liked her music. It's rare I get one up on Ember but with Dani around now she's always going to have one up on me. In any case that was yesterday and this is today and today I'm hoping I have enough balls to actually ask her out. Like Em said yesterday I've been face to face with Fright Knight and Skulker at the same time and I'm more afraid of mom and now asking Dani out. To say I'm nervous would be an understatement I've showered twice this morning and went over myself at least three times each shower and now I'm sitting in my room trying to decide what would be best to wear. Good god if this is how I am now how bad am I going to be if she actually agrees to go out with me. I finally decide on my best T-shirt and Jeans and hope to god she likes the band on my T. "Well here goes nothing," I say to myself and grab all my normal things before I go to school. "Wow Jamie last time I saw you looking that nice was before Ashleigh crushed your soul I think you put it." My mom says jokingly. Ok sometimes I could be a drama queen but if Dani turns me down it might actually crush me this girl has somehow in the span of a day worked herself deep in to me, giggity. (A/N: Sorry couldn't help it.) "What's her name Jame?" Mom asks me "Depends on which Half you ask." I say to her hoping she understands what I mean. " Huh, Jamie what do you mean which half you ask?" She asks me very confused. "Her name is Dani Fenton or Dani Phantom." I say and watch as it clicks in her head. "Of course, the Fentons daughter would be half ghost let me guess portal accident like you." "Yep only her dad put the on button inside the portal. Dani went in to check it out and tripped over a lose wire or something and hit the activation button on the way down." I tell her the short version of how Dani got her other half. "Do Jack and Maddie know?" She asks and I shake my head. "Well, be careful at the Fentons they're not as accepting of ghosts like I was." She tells me with worry in her voice knowing the Fentons are more in to the ripping ghosts apart molecule by molecule. "Well you kind of had to be mom you've been living with half of one since I was five and my best friend is a ghost and she's here more than she's in the ghost zone." I say to her. "I know Jamie but I'm always worried about you. You're my baby boy no matter how strong your powers get or how old you get I'll never forget that terror when you were five and I thought I lost you so excuse me if I seem a little overprotective." She says giving a bone crushing hug. "Mom, might be half ghost but I still need air." I manage to choke out before she chokes me out. "I know you'll always worry about me the accident probably didn't do anything for your sanity I can't imagine seeing your five-year-old son getting blasted with a bunch of goop from another dimension and then once the dust settles seeing that same five-year-old a ghost. So, I get were your coming from mom and I get why you're always worried about me and I'm not even going to tell not to worry about me because I already know you won't listen." I tell her. "When did my baby boy grow up it feels like just yesterday you changed back and now you're a junior in high school." She says as she starts to cry I hug her and let her know if I don't leave now I won't make it to school on time which is potentially less Dani time

I decide that talking to mom took too much time so I'm going to go with Phantom Airlines to get their quicker hell the the school is only about a mile and half from my house so I can get there in seconds if I wanted but I like flying a lot probably my favorite part about being half ghost is flying. Only one drawback my range is limited in flying terms I can go from Amity which is on the eastern side of Ohio up by the Great Lakes (A/N: I'm putting Amity where Jefferson Ohio is so James' flight range is about 500 miles or so and if you don't like where I put Amity oh well my story my rules.) to Effingham Illinois about 100 miles east of where I want to go my hometown St. Louis. So yeah that's a bit of a bummer but hey it's still awesome flying nothing even comes close to it. As I'm flying along something hits me from the right hard. "Ow, what the fuck was that." I say to myself. "I would say we're even now sorry about that James." Shit, shit, shit, I was hoping I'd have more time before I ran into her again you know plan what I should say fuck what am I going to do, shit. "James, you ok?" Dani asks me with a worried look on her face. "Huh, yeah sorry just got lost in my head for a second there. What's with the bullet speed you were flying at I mean seriously I think you might have cracked a rib or two?" I asked her. "I overslept, last night I was explaining everything to my parents." She answers me. "Everything?" I ask wondering if she means her other half and Dawn. She nods, "wow how'd they take it?" "Better than I expected, my dad actually smashed his Fenton Bazooka over his knee when he found out he was hunting one of his daughters." She says laughing about that last part. "What about Dawn?" I ask knowing my mom's reaction to me suddenly having a twelve-year-old. "Surprised to say the least but they were very understanding about why I was keeping her, oh I don't really like the name Dawn so she's a little badass so it's only fitting to name her for another." She says putting me on eggshells. After about 30 seconds of waiting and me tired of being in suspense I finally say, "Well are you going to tell me or not you're driving me nuts over here." "Arya, Arya Dawn Fenton." She finally says, "You mean like Arya Stark?" I ask hoping the nerd is strong with her, hey I might be a jock but that doesn't mean I can't partake in the nerdier parts of life. "Yep." "I think I just fell in love with you!" I say jokingly but in my head I mean it this girl is too good to be true like this is going to be some dream and I'm going to wake up and Dani Fenton doesn't exist. "So, did you have any other names in mind or just the queen of the badasses?" I ask her really curious because I can think of a few more badass female characters. "Well I was thinking about maybe Amy you know the redhead from Doctor Who?" I nod knowing exactly who she is talking about, Amy fucking Pond. The only real competition Dani might even remotely have for my feelings. "Or maybe Lzzy you know from Halestorm?" Good god she keeps getting better and better. "Ok if you're done with my old dream girl list, I have something I want to ask you." I say starting to get nervous. I'm really dreading this part because a no might just end both halves of me. "What is it?" She asks, "Well would you, maybe want to go out with me on Saturday?" I ask her nervously. The only thing running through my head is please don't say no, please don't say no. "Like a date, me and you alone no daughter or best friends interrupting us?" She asks and I feel like I could fly out to LA at that moment. "Yes." Is my BRILLIANT response, hey my brain quit working for a minute or two sue me. "I would love to James." How I didn't scream yes so loud I woke the dead, like the actual dead not the ghosts, hell if I did yell it wouldn't surprise me if they heard it in the zone. I do manage to ask her if 7 worked and it did. Oh, god I just realized how bad I was this morning good god I'm going to be way worse Saturday, God, Clockwork, any Higher Deity HELP ME.

Well It's Saturday and wouldn't you know it I'm way worse like I thought I would be. Four showers double lathering of soap and I swear I can still smell something on me. To wear well my best black jeans, they don't have any holes in them so by default they're the best. Now do I go with one of my dress shirts or the black one with the little design in silver on the right front just under my shoulder. I decide on the black one mainly so I don't seem too overdressed. Mom let me borrow the car so no air Phantom tonight, honestly, I probably wouldn't be able to focus on flying if we did I'd be too busy wondering what Dani is thinking. Hell, I might have problems driving but I digress. All too soon it's ten to seven and I'm outside Fentonworks. I ring the bell and a giant among men answers the door. Crap if this is Dani's dad I'm screwed. He stands about 6'9, 6'10 and has the size to match his height. "So, you must be James." He says while I stand there praying he is a gentle giant otherwise I'm screwed. "Yes sir," is all I manage to say to the man that is most likely Dani's dad. "JACK FENTON," he practically yells "Nice to meet you son you already seem better than the other boy Dani dated." "DAD," I hear Dani yell as she comes down the stairs. "It was one date and I quickly realized what an asshole he was. "Besides Dad he is a lot different from most guys." She says winking at me. "How is he any different from any other boy who wants to take my baby girl from me?" Her dad says and asks I'm not really sure with the tone he used. It was half a queston half a joke, I think I don't know. "Dad, that's a little too personal to grill him about when we haven't even had a proper date." She says defending me. "Alright, if he is going to be around more he better tell me." Her dad tells her. "Him is still standing right here and Mr. Fenton I promise I will tell you because I plan on being around as long as Dani wants me around." I finally make my presence known again. Even though Dani told her parents that she was a Halfa and about Arya and is still in one piece doesn't mean I'm ready to take that risk and tell them I still have some PTSD about getting shot at by my maybe possibly girlfriend's dad. "Alright I'll leave you two be, but you," Jack says pointing at me, "have her back before midnight and no funny business." "Yes sir." I quickly reply not wanting to get on his bad side. "So, where are we going?" Dani asks me. "How fast and far can you fly?" I ask her in response. "I've made it to the rich part of Green Bay and didn't feel tired and I can make it in about an hour, you?" She asks me. "Here to Effingham in Illinois. I think we can stretch it all the way to St. Louis." I say. "You just want to go home don't you." She says in that beautiful teasing tone she has. "No, I want to introduce you to the amazing food that lives on The Hill. So, shall we." I say as I transform into my ghost half. "We shall." She responds following suit and taking my hand. Her hand feels like it belongs there, crapsicles, I'm falling and I'm falling fast for Dani Fenton. We take off and head west toward St. Louis.

We finally land behind Charlie Gitto's on The Hill probably one of my favorite places to go when I was younger with my parents, well before we moved to Amity. "I might have to call my dad and tell him you can't keep your promise to have me home by midnight. Goddamn that was a flight." She says quite winded. "I'm with you we should have found a rental in Mount Vernon or something." I reply just as winded as she is. She starts digging around in her purse and fishes out her cell. "Hey dad, we kind of made a bad decision and flew to St. Louis. Yes, dad in Missouri." She says rolling her eyes. "Well its where James is from. No I didn't fly him all the way here, shit well umm I just gave away his secret, sorry." She whispers to me. "Its ok I was going to tell him next time we went out." I tell her. "Yes, dad he's like me and Arya. Dad I didn't know until the night after I came home with Arya. No that's not the only reason I went on a date with him. Dad come on you met him you really think that would be the only reason I would want to date him. Yes, dad we promise no funny business at all and I'll make sure the hotel has two beds." She says giving me a look that says even if it has two beds only one will be needed. Crap like I needed more help putting my mind deep in the gutter with Dani involved. "Yeah dad we'll be back before Monday morning. Alright, love you too dad." She says hanging up and turns towards me. "So, let's see how good this food on the hill is." "Alright, but when you want to come back we're stopping in Mount Vernon and renting a damn car." I joke to her. "Big talk about this food." She starts teasing me as we walk around to the front of the building. I look at my phone real quick to make sure it isn't too late, nope only 7:30 sweet they don't close til 11 plenty of time to have an awesome meal with Dani. We walk in and get seated, she orders a chicken parm and I go simple with my personal favorite their lasagna. I also decide to introduce her to the masterpiece that is toasted raviolis. "So out of curiosity what's toasted ravioli?" She asks. "It's pretty simple really take a ravioli use a meat filled one not this cheese crap I see everywhere outside of St. Louis bread it then deep fry it." I tell her. "Well why not just call it deep fried ravioli?" She asks kind of confused. "Honestly no one really knows how it just is." I tell her. The raviolis come out and she grabs one and takes a bite. "Holy shit, how is this not everywhere, this is I don't know what to say but god damn it's amazing." She exclaims with a mouth full of toasted rav. I only smirk and grab one for myself. "Uh, no I'm the only one that gets to pull those looks." She tells me pointing to my face. "Hey, this is one of those rare moments in human history where a guy was right, forgive for being a bit smug about it." I say jokingly to her. "Whatever let's hope the main course gets here soon if this is just an appetizer I can't wait to sink my teeth into that chicken parm." Dani says smiling grabbing the last ravioli, wait she ate all seven of those that fucking quick, the fuck. We keep talking about nothing important really and our food shows up and she tears that chicken parm to shreds. I pay and we walk out. "So, was as good as I said?" I ask Dani with a knowing look on my face. "You already know I'm going to say yes, and good god those portions were massive I even think about food that chicken parm is making a return appearance." She says. "Well thanks for that mental picture. Any preference on a hotel?" I ask as we walk down Shaw towards Kingshighway. I'm pretty sure the Kingshighway bus will take us to the Central West End and from there its only 10-15 minutes on the train to downtown and some good hotels. "Not really." She answers, "Well alright Ballpark Hilton it is." I tell her "Alright this is your hometown you should know where the good places are." She says. We come up to the stop and not a second later the bus pulls up. We get on I pay the fare three dollars each for a two-hour transfer shit the last time I was with me and my dad went to a hockey game or a baseball game it was only five each for an all-day pass. Inner grumblings aside a short ten-minute ride later we're at the Central West End station. Fifteen minutes later we hop on the train and another ten minutes on the train we get off in the at the stadium and cut across Ballpark Villages parking lot and get to the ballpark Hilton. At first the girl at the desk was a little unwilling to give us a room but when she found out I was the son of Michael Daniels she was quick to give me a suite for the price of a normal room. At this point we didn't care flying five-six hundredish miles takes a lot out of you and all we wanted was sleep. As soon as we got to our room both of us b-lined it for the bed and passed the hell out.

A/N: Alright so this should have gone up a very long time ago but hey better late than never. Sorry if it seemed like I was advertising STL too much in the ending but I can't help it I love my hometown even if I might live in the county and not the city proper. Alright sorry mind wandering again, shameless plug I have a brand-new story I just put out a few days ago it's a Game of Thrones sort of modern-ish AU Westeros is still the same only real changes I made we're Ned told Cat, He has purple eyes and Arya and Sansa are twins anyway if you think it might interest you give it a look and maybe on your way out leave me with a review a follow or a fave I'll even take your hate if you have any, my skin is so thick a Bolton couldn't flay me. Alright thanks for reading and for the over 200 views the two reviewers that want me to continue and the six followers and I promise a new force chapter before October, hopefully.


End file.
